


Hiddlesworth: The Plumber

by dustyhemsworth



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustyhemsworth/pseuds/dustyhemsworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris' washing machine has packed up and so he rings up the plumber to come and take a look. But he ends up getting an ever better servicing than the washer ;). By far the dirtiest one I've done yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiddlesworth: The Plumber

Oh dear. Chris’ washing machine had stopped working. What a shame. But it wasn’t as if he did it on purpose though. It wasn’t as if he had clogged the basin up to be able to ring the plumbers up. He was so lonely… and horny. Months and months of speed dating and normal dating and he hadn’t found one person to fuck. Not one. They were all boring men who had no passion for sex; just romance. And that was not Chris was after.  
‘My washing machine isn’t working,’ Chris spoke seductively into the phone. ‘I need a man to come and round and give it a good fixing.’  
‘I’ll be right on it,’ said the female. ‘I’ll send round a male immediately.’  
‘Make sure it’s a man. A hot man. With charisma and a cracking body.’  
The woman laughed on the other end, thinking he wasn’t serious at first but she soon realised he was.  
‘Oh,’ she said to him. ‘I guess I’ll send round Tom.’  
Who was Tom? He wanted to know.  
About thirty minutes later, there was a knock at his door and he opened it to find a plumber. He was slim but still a little muscly. His smile was attractive and his face attractive. He most certainly was a hottie.   
‘Come right in,’ Chris patted the man’s blue overalls. ‘The washing machine’s in the kitchen.’  
Tom entered through the door and walked off into the green kitchen. He spotted the washing machine and bent down to look at it. His bum was practically bulging through the overalls and Chris bit his lips to contain himself. What a perfect booty. Too perfect. Tom turned round and Chris averted his gaze.  
Tom pulled the bottom part of the washing machine off and then examined the basin. He noticed that there was blockage and he got a chisel from his box to retrieve it.   
‘Would you like something to drink?’ he asked the plumber. ‘There’s tea in the cupboard.’  
‘No thank you,’ he replied smiling. ‘I just had something to drink.’  
The only thing you should be drinking is my fucking cum,’ thought Chris who thanked him anyhow. Take those sweaty overalls off and bum me.  
Tom rose and studied the device for a minute. As he bent down, he told the Aussie he’d been taking a few more hours to sort it out as the object was well blocked. Not an issue at all for Chris, who was dressed in his silk dressing gown and white slippers.   
Two hours later, Chris came back in the kitchen after taking a few pictures of Tom’s ass to jerk to later and he noticed Tom was red in the face and sweating a little.  
‘Getting a little hot?’ said Chris. ‘Maybe you should take those overalls off. I find working nude makes the job much less endurable and more enjoyable.’  
‘Very funny,’ the man failed to pick up on the seriousness in his voice. ‘Hang on, I think I got it.’  
He plucked a red sock from the basin and glowered at it.  
‘This was the culprit. I wonder how it got in there.’  
‘Who knows?’  
Chris threw the sock on the side as Tom stood up.  
‘That’s £15.’  
‘Oh I don’t have any money.’  
‘You taking the piss?’  
The only thing I’ll be taking is your hand when I take you upstairs and fuck the living daylights out of you.  
‘No. Of course, there is another way to pay.’  
Before Tom could ask, Chris kissed him on the lips and tasted his mouth. Tom pulled away and glared at him coldly.  
‘I have a girlfriend,’ he said. ‘I suggest you be less upfront with plumbers in the future.’  
‘And I have a boner that won’t go away,’ he invasively entered his personal space as he practically forced him against the kitchen side. ‘Help me get rid of it, will you?’  
‘I have a fucking girlfriend.’  
With that, Chris undid his dressing gown and it dropped to the floor. He was wearing black boxers but Tom instantly noticed those refining muscles and big bulge and sumptuous six pack. He may have been in a relationship but even he couldn’t deny he was a fucking sexy beast.  
‘I think you should stay a little longer,’ he took his hands.   
Tom looked at him strangely and then his eyes enlarged as his hand was brought to the man’s crotch and Chris was forcing him to stroke his bulge. He bit his lip and Tom was shocked.  
‘What are you doing? Stop that at once.’  
‘You don’t really want me to,’ he slid his six pack against his overalls and Tom let out an inhumane noise.  
‘Please, I have to go to another house.’  
‘You might have a girlfriend,’ Chris began slowly unzipping Tom’s overalls. ‘But I can tell you love your dick sucked by a man from time to time.’  
His face fell against Tom’s torso as he smelled it, Tom feeling his testicles tingle as he did so. He sniffed him and then licked his happy trail and Tom didn’t know what to do or how to react.   
‘This is… wrong.’  
Chris laughed and then bent down to the man’s brown leather shoes. He licked one sexually and tasted the leather and Tom’s heart beat increased rapidly.  
Stop this. Stop this now. Stop… oh… fuck. Stop licking my shoe you sexy… no… bad boy. Oh God, what am I thinking?  
Chris shot back up and with his teeth, touched the rim of the man’s boxers. He let go and the boxers sprang back onto his happy trail and then… his dick hardened. He didn’t want it to but he couldn’t help it.  
Chris sensed his sexual vulnerability and then he slid his pants down and the big juicy erect cock revealed itself, oozing pre-cum and then Chris leaned in and encased it with his mouth.   
Yes. Tom thought. You suck it you little bastard. Suck it like there’s no tomorrow.  
Chris did. At first, slowly, the pre-cum drizzling on his tongue. Then, more vigorous, the tip of the penis deep-throating and Tom let out a shrill cry of delight. He rested his head against the fridge and closed his eyes whilst this bitch pleasured him. Sucking was one of his many talents and Tom felt a hand touch his abs and he sighed with bliss.   
The penis left the man’s mouth and he stood up and kissed him, pre-cum decorating their lips. They exhaled into each other’s mouths and then Chris kicked his slippers off and whisked his boxers off now standing naked in his own kitchen with a complete stranger.   
He ripped the man’s overall buttons and they darted off. Tom pushed him against the kitchen table and Chris knocked the fruit bowl and coffee off of it and let Tom lick his nipple with the tip of his tongue. Chris cried happily and then Tom kissed down his body until he began blowing him.   
After sucking him off for three full minutes, he went over to him and pulled his overalls down to his ankles and then lifted his ass up off of the table. The ass, hairy, was beautiful and Tom spat on his finger and inserted it up Chris, probing his anus for a good ten minutes. Fuck that next house.   
Then, he took the finger out and licked it, loving life. Bending down, he took his boots and socks off being bare foot with his overalls around his ankle, then he slipped his dick into Chris’ ass and began thrusting it in and out, tugging at his hair.  
‘Oh fuck yeah,’ yelled Chris, his body shaking as the monster ripped his ass in two. ‘Fucking fuck me.’  
Tom had fucked him on the table for seven minutes and then felt the edge of the table chafe at his legs.  
‘Is there nowhere else we can fuck?’ he asked, panting heavily as he swept through Hemsworth’s hair. ‘My legs are chafing on this wood.’  
‘Bedroom.’  
Chris placed his bare feet on Tom’s chest and kicked him to the side of the kichen. Standing up, he walked over to Tom, his hard dick wobbling about and then he lifted Tom up and took him out of his overalls, rendering him naked.  
‘The things I’m gonna do to you upstairs,’ laughed Chris, licking the man’s nose and then he took him up the steps in his arms.

The bedroom door burst open and Tom was thrown on the bed, his cock wobbling, waiting. Chris walked over to the drawer, go out some lube, and put it on his dick. Then he walked over to Tom and jumped on the bed.   
‘What you gonna do to me?’ giggled Tom. ‘I want to know.’  
Chris turned him over on his side and slipped his dick inside his ass. Then, he placed his foot on Tom’s head as he ploughed the man, feeling his dick burst with excitement. For support, Tom grabbed hold of the man’s ass cheeks and bit his lips, screaming all the way.  
Tom started laughing and so Chris took his foot off of his head and stared at him.  
‘What’s so funny?’  
‘For a man as sexual as you, your positons bore me. So predictable.’  
‘You want to be thrilled? I’ll thrill you.’  
He grabbed his ankles and pulled him nearer, leaning in and kissing him again. Then he pulled away and told Tom to lie on his back flat. He did as he was told and then Chris told him to bend backwards so his ass was in the air and his feet above his head. He did this.  
‘Get ready for the pounding of your life,’ he teased him and he let Tom lick the pre-cum off of his dick.  
Then, Chris leaned over him and spat in his ass, fingering him hard. Then, he put his feet on the headboard and as a result was lying above him, his hands beside the man. He put his dick in the saliva-filled ass and fucked him brutally. Tom felt his prostate cry for mercy but this was way too rewarding. God, he was good.  
‘I’m gonna cum so hard,’ yelled Chris and he took his dick out and masturbated for a short while.  
A river of cum landed on Tom’s ass and testicles and then he bent down and licked it off them and Tom couldn’t help but holler happily. Then, he pulled Tom forward and told him to close his eyes.  
‘Oh fuck,’ whispered Tom as he felt his dick being sucked. ‘Shit, I’m about to ejaculate.’  
Soon after, he screamed without intent and did it about six times. Cream filled Chris’ mouth and poured out onto the bed sheets and then Tom fell back on the bed, trying to process what had just happened.  
Chris drank all the semen like a good little boy and then leaned over at Tom, patting him on the palpitating chest.  
‘Fuck that was good,’ admitted Tom. ‘I haven’t been serviced like that in a long while.’  
‘So I don’t have to pay the £15?’  
‘I don’t even know you’re name,’ Tom laughed and felt dirtier and naughtier than ever. ‘But I fucking love you.’

Later that day, Tom decided that he would stay around Chris’ and blow off all the other appointments he had. They’d never live up to what Chris gave him.  
‘I can’t believe I came in your mouth,’ the plumber said. ‘There was lots of it by the feel of it.’  
‘Lots,’ Chris confirmed, biting into an apple. ‘That’s been brewing for a while I suppose.’  
Then, there was a knock at the door and Chris peeped out the window to see another plumber.   
‘Dashing young fellow, isn’t he?’ Tom looked out too. ‘You asked for a second one?’  
‘I didn’t think he was coming so I rang your firm.’  
‘Well we’ll make sure he comes, won’t we?’ he looked at Chris and Chris looked confused. ‘Do you think he engages in threesomes?’


End file.
